The Darkstar
The Darkstar was a massive battlestation and ship production facility that was constructed during the Victorian Wars to combat against the New Republic. The project was headed by Jan Daemon, an Imperial admiral and scientist. When the station was completed, the New Republic struggled to bring the station down, but with the hard work of Jax Daemon, the station was brought down by the Republic at Ingo. Description At the time of its construction, the Darkstar was a marvel in size, sitting at 85 kilometers in length; outclassing the Executor-class dreadnought. The station had a cylindrical and layered shape that could fit entire capital ships in between it's gaps of the layers. The front of the station was capped off by a slight dome with command towers and antennas that were used for long range communication, sensors, and station command. Internally, the Darkstar was made up of large reactor chambers, refineries, engine rooms, hangars, and factory lines. Since the station was so vast, tram systems and hundreds of elevators were the source of transportation of personnel and cargo. The largest facility within the station was an expansive chamber that broke down natural resources from planets and large scrap to repurpose into weapons and starships. History Construction Jan Daemon led the Darkstar project after Victoria Correa personally handpicked her for the project. Jan was level headed, but ruthless, which would become great motivation and provide the proper leadership to construct the station in a short period of time. Scientists and engineers slaved away to construct the station in a short amount of time, while troopers protected the station by staying on constant patrol and making sure the existence and location of the station remained a secret. Jan chose Ingo as the planet's location to become constructed because of its miniscule population and remote location that had been forgotten by the galaxy for decades. When the station was finished, Jan attacked New Republic worlds that supplied rich resources for the station to harvest. The Victorian Wars Once the station was unleashed on the Republic, worlds such as Manaan, Bakura, and Mon Calamari were targeted by Jan for resources that would drain the life of the planet while also damaging Republic worlds. The attacks on Manaan and Mon Calamari proved successful for Jan and the Mon Calamari shipyards were blown to shreds, which crippled the Republic's future construction of Mon Cal capital ships. Jan's attack was thwarted at Bakura after Blade Squadron led a brave offensive against the station using trench run tactics that found clear weaknesses in the station that could have led to its destruction. When Jan withdrew from Bakura, her brother Jax Daemon began his investigation with the aid of the Jedi and Task Force Alpha to discover the location of the station's hiding place. The road was long, but Jax was able to infiltrate the station at the Maw Installation and fight his way through the station with Andres and Bruce Starkiller, while the Darkstar traveled to Ingo. Task Force Alpha arrived at Ingo after the trio relayed their location and lowered the defenses of the station. Destruction Jax confronted his sister Jan after Bruce and Andres sabotaged the station's reactors and Task Force Alpha crippled the station's exterior. Jax killed Jan within the station's many refineries then narrowly escaped the station via an escape pod. The station had been successfully destroyed with the combined effort of the fleet and the Delta Squad members, but the station was still largely intact once it crash landed on Ingo's surface. Legacy The station subsequently became a scavenging hub for those across the galaxy that enjoyed to salvage parts. The station's vast nature allowed for nearly unlimited scavenging of goods for travelers and natives of the planet. The New Republic abandoned Ingo following the battle, which allowed for criminal organization and lowlifes alike to create makeshift homes and a booming economy within the station's interior. Cities and communities formed within the station and areas that were intact from the crash became hubs of trade and living for those running away from their problems or acted as bases for pirates. During the Galactic Schism, The Confederate Imperial Legion returned to Ingo to scavenge large components from the station to advance the construction of their mobile base, the Rebirth. Delta Squad halted the Imperial's gathering of parts during a brief raid in 196 ABY.